


The Untitled Work.

by Raven_Totton



Series: Undefined Faith [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, F/F, F/M, Gen, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 06:03:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Totton/pseuds/Raven_Totton
Summary: Robin Faeh is a famous singer/actor who never performs live, his reason being quite personal. How can one be so calm when they're constantly at battle with them-self. So, ring on hand, and song ready to sing, he faces his truest fear. Performing live, without the ability to do over.





	The Untitled Work.

How could someone write of fantasy when they no longer need that escape? How can one write something relatable to those under such stress, when they’re finally relieved? How can someone write something to draw others in when they never finish a story and get distracted, then just start a new project? That’s what this stag understood. He does suffer, yes, he is a minority, yes, but he’ so uninspired. The arts are his passion, he’s busy drawing and rehearsing choreography and lines so much he hasn’t taken the time to sit down and write. Trying so hard, he decided to give up for now. Focus on his career in acting instead. 

 

“Robin, come on, get off your phone and get to work! We only have a month to get this choreography ready!” A bunny with a fishtail braid and a kind face cried out.

 

Robin, a young trans-stag nervously chucked the cell away, “Right, of  course Rachel. Now was it pirouette-spin-high kick or spin-pirouette-high kick?”

 

She sighed, “Neither, it’s step-step-spin-high kick.”

 

“Of course. Sorry Rachel.” He continued as told until Rachel’s phone went off with the song “Na Na Na.” signifying the end of practice. 

 

“Looks like we gotta go.” Rachel let her ears drop  slightly before perking up again. “Well see you tomorrow!”

 

Robin smiled nervously, “Of course Rachel!”

 

Robin was forcing himself to go on everyday, because this was what his passion was, right, the arts? He was getting noticed, incredibly famous, so why was he always so nervous and things you ask? He’s not stressed, doesn’t have an issue. He’s living so great, and he’s not used to it. If he was facing what he did back then he’d fool everyone into believing his life was great. Now those who aren’t used to him are worried for him. Wonder what he’s going through and things such as that. He’s always seen as the lonely and frightened type, guess you could call him a real deer in the headlights. 

 

He went to the changing rooms and proceeded to do as the name implies, change. Out of his sweaty clothing into his normal graphic tee, green hoodie, and brown skirt. All such natural colors, earth tones, of course. His high tops helped bring the look together. A lot of people have an issue with him looking so much like a doe when he identifies as a stag, when in all honesty, the way you look shouldn’t describe the way you identify. A lot more are starting to understand with his help, there will always be those who find it disgusting, and hey as long as they don’t do some dumb act of violence, it’s okay. 

 

Upon realization that his phone was in the studio, he rushed back in to grab it and leave before anyone else entered. He got lucky this time, phone intact and untouched. As for leaving not so much, the main backup dancers were coming in to practice and tried desperately to talk to him.

“I’m so sorry, I really must be going. It was a pleasure to meet you, looking forward to work with you.” He meant it, he wish he could work up the nerve to talk to them more. Unfortunately not this time.

 

Rushing out to his interview, which he almost forgot about without his reminder. He was never too good at remembering anything besides lines, choreography, and other art related things, anything else was pointless to utilize apparently. Occasionally he’d end up spacing out midway through something, which made him rather glad he was a movie actor and that he rarely sang live. 

 

Many people believed he didn't actually sing, due to the lack of live performances. Many called him a cryptid, seeing as he never really did anything with his cast or anything of those sorts. He, of course, found this funny and just added to the joke every now and then. Once they even set up a cardboard cutout of him for an interview, he was in the hospital that day anyways. 

 

Upon entering he was pushed straight into a seat nearby the sheep interviewer, who seemed more enthusiastic than him. Robin gave a nervous smile, the sheep smiled back looking slightly worried.

 

“Are you okay sir?” She asked him.

 

He gulped, “Ye yes, possibly too okay. Forget I said that! I’m good, nice to meet you.”

 

“Well then.” She cheered, “Let’s get going with the interview!”

 

He nodded as the cameraman counted down to the live stream of this interview. 

 

“Hello everyone! Susan here with the well known Robin Faeh!” she grinned into the camera. “Now, Robin, you’ve been working on a new music video as well as tv series, how’s that been playing out?”

 

“Not entirely true, I’m actually working on a live show for a tour soon, not a music video. I have to face my fear of live performance. I swear I’m a real human being, not a hologram.” He twiddled his thumbs in rhythm with his words.  

 

She held back a laugh, “Never thought the Robin would leave his nest like this. Can you explain why you’re making this choice?”

 

“Well every baby bird has to learn how to fly one day, right? Besides, the conspiracy theorists need to be able to see a real life cryptid.” He seemed a lot more comfortable now, much more natural.

  
  


“Right of course, you are their main cryptid after all. Is there anything you can tell us about your tour?” Susan was asking the basics, but this was rather new information.

 

“Well, I’ll actually be doing a show in my hometown the week of my birthday.”

 

“Oh, that’s right, you’re from somewhere in Foret, correct?”

 

He beamed, “Yeah! In the little town Biche Ville.” 

 

“Biche Ville, looks like the small town produced a big hit. Are you excited to go and see your hometown again?”

 

“Hexes yeah! I’ll be visiting my family! We’re all from there, I was the first to really leave the country.”

 

“That’s rather interesting, you seem so good at English I never would’ve thought that.”

 

“Oh, well, most of us actually speak it up there, but we are still fluent in Foent. Also, my accent is strong in my singing, and I’ve done vocal training for my acting. You notice I’ve had a noticeable change in voice in interviews.”

 

“Is it hard singing with your accent?”

 

“Not really, but it becomes troublesome to make sense. Like I want to sing some phrases that don’t make sense in Amersh.”

 

“Is that why you don’t do many live performances.”

 

“No, actually. I have a anxiety complex that makes it hard. The fear of making a single mistake when I can’t go back and fix it. With recordings you can always go back redo the take edit out the mishap.”

 

“That does make sense, as much as I’d like to continue this conversation, I’m afraid we’re out of time.”

 

With that they said goodbye to the audience and shut off the cameras.

 

He took a deep breath in, and another one out, putting on his hood and stuffing his hands in his pockets as he stood up. Shuffling his way out and away from the public eye before collapsing in on himself, shedding his tears. To think this would be his nightly routine as he toured Foret, cursed with such anxiety. No one ever did anything wrong, he simply never felt right. 

 

“Robin!” a voice yelled out to him, footsteps shuffling near, “Robin, are you okay?!”

The poor boy did not comprehend the voice, for he was dissociating. It was his only chance of surviving, mentally that is.  He had heard her voice, he was choosing to ignore it. He didn’t wish for any interactions. The tears finally dried, yet he remained downcast.  He raised himself hesitantly, eyes watering once more as he gazed upon the person in front of him.

 

“Circe, what are you doing over here?” Robin’s voice was small and weak.

 

“I was coming over to talk with you after the interview, I now how those affect you.” her voice was lighthearted and pure. 

 

He quickly wrapped himself around her, burying his face deep into her neck.

 

“Maybe the tour is too soon for you, we still need to take baby steps. Your well being is much more important Carmelo.” she was very supportive, most likely why he fell in love with her. They are such a beautiful couple, aren’t they?

 

He shook his head “Non, mon sucre. I must face my fears. I’ve been running too long. Besides, I kept it together very well.”

 

“Hey, babe,” Circe cupped the doe’s face, “Firstly, at least our wedding won’t be ‘live’ and secondly, we should get out of here, do you have anything else to do today?”

 

He shook his head, “Just need go home.”

 

“Then homeward bound we are.”

 

Just as the young woman spoke, the only destination desired in front of them, was home. There would be nothing to block them from their path, as the need not tread  the roads of catcalling (wo)men, ecstatic fans, or paparazzi. Homeward bound, to relieve themselves from pain. How unfortunate that would not be the case.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe this all started with math class doodles? Most of this is written from adapted experience (personal experience changed for the story, character, etc.) If you find anything written with poor representation or anything, let me know. I will consider over anything and change the story accordingly as well as reason as best I can.


End file.
